


You Know My Name

by ButterFlyEffect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato Kirishima - Freeform, F/M, Ghoul, Reader Insert, Romance, reader - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterFlyEffect/pseuds/ButterFlyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual encounter with your nemesis in a dark alley? Check.</p><p>(Ayato Kirishima x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know My Name

_I've seen angels fall from blinding heights_  
 _But you yourself are nothing so divine_  
 _Just next in line_

 

Your attacker launched himself at you one final time. You could tell he was almost finished. It had been a tough fight, but once again you knew you would emerge victorious. Now it was just a case of whether or not your opponent would fight you to the death or do the smart thing and run way. 

And today you were not feeling merciful.

There was a sound of tearing flesh and snapping bones, which could just be heard over the lashing wind and rain and your opponent stopped instantly and wobbled on his feet before collapsing.

Soon the rain running and dripping from his body began to run red and you turned your back. As you stalked away down the dark, cobbled alley, you grinned to yourself under your mask. Once again the Lone Wolf had emerged victorious.

You took pride in your isolation from other ghouls. The fearsome S-rated (Name) would never stoop so low as to make an ally of another ghoul. 

The rain spattered against your mask and raincoat, cleaning you of the blood of your latest victim. You sighed in satisfaction, watching your breath cloud the air. 

“Wolf.”

A cool voice sliced through your thoughts. Instantly you tenses and whipped around. Through the rain and dimness of the alley you could just about make out a dark figure in a dark, fur-lined coat. You would have recognized the voice of your nemesis anywhere.

“Black rabbit,” you snarled. Your kagune instantly began to form itself into its clawed weapon form behind your back and your eyes flickered red.

You glared daggers at the masked newcomer, feeling the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. At full strength you knew the two of you would be about even, but you were tired and hadn’t in fact eaten that night. You knew your limits weren’t eager to enter a fight you knew you stood a good chance of loosing.

“What do you want, rabbit?” you asked wearily, hoping to get away without a fight this once. You didn’t want to run away, but didn’t feel strong enough to fight. If only you could think of some tactful way to retreat.

“You, of course.” You could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “Or,” he added, straightening up to his full height. “More specifically, I want your life!”

With that he raced at you. Two identical fiery wings formed on either of his shoulders as he sped towards you, hands outstretched and reaching towards you.

As he ran, his hood fell back, revealing his dark curled hair. Red eyes gleamed through the eyeholes of his mask. He swung a fist out at you as he danced past you, which you just barely avoided. Whipping around, you attempted to lash out, but instead were met with a punch to your face.

You stumbled back, stunned by the unexpected force to your face. You tasted blood. You knew you were outmatched, but the taste of your own blood on your tongue only served to enrage you.

You leapt at him, swinging your kagune straight at his face. Your opponent dodged downwards, but was up again in a flash. He forehead connected painfully with yours, knocking you off balance.

‘Damn…! He’s fast,’ you could help but think. He was an ukaku type after all and you were slower than usual, having already fought several battles that night.

Your feet slipped on the wet cobbled ground and you fell backwards. You landed with a splash, kicking out at Ayato’s legs. You felt the water from the puddle seep through your coat. It sent a shock of cold down your spine, reminding you of the consequences of giving up and motivating you to get back onto your feet.

You rolled away just in time and heard your enemy’s foot connect with the ground by your head. You cursed inwardly, struggling to get back up while simultaneously dodging Ayato’s attacks.

Suddenly a thought occurred to you. ‘Why isn’t he using his kagune?’ The thought slowed you momentarily and in your moment of hesitation a knee connected painfully to your face, sending your mask flying and knocking you backwards into the bricked wall behind you. You coughed painfully as you head and back slammed against the bricks and spat blood.

Again you tried to rise to your feet, but it just sent your head spinning and you collapsed back down against the wall. Despairingly, you could only watch as Ayato kneeling down in front of you and removed his mask.

Leaning close to your face, he breathed: “Is that all you’ve got, wolf?” The look of sadistic amusement present on his face infuriated you and a scent of blood and sweat washed over you.

Your face was flushed and you panted exhaustedly, but the look of defiance never left your face. If you had to die, you wouldn’t make it easy for him.

You almost wanted to close your eyes and shrink away as he moved his face even closer to yours, but you forced your self to hold eye contact. He stopped, his nose barely an inch from yours.

“You know, I quite like that face you are making~” he murmured with a smirk.

You merely glared, hoping you didn’t look flustered at his comment. It irritated you, but at the same it didn’t exactly displease you… Deciding you had nothing to loose anymore, you asked unsteadily: “Why didn’t you use your kagune?”

“Hmm?” He looked almost slightly startled at your question, but his look of surprise soon faded back into one of confident amusement. “Well, it would be any fun if we weren’t even, would it, (Name)-kun?”

“Stop teasing me… damnit…” you growled tiredly. You were cold and exhausted and if he was going to finish you off, you hoped he would just get a move on and get it over and done with. “Just… finish this.”

“How boring,” he whined playfully, leaning ever closer and whispering into your ear: “That’s not what I had in mind at all.”

And with that he drew away suddenly and his breath ceased to tickle your skin. He tilted his had slightly and watched you. There was a conflicted look in his eyes.

“You see (name),” he began, his voice surprisingly calm and neutral. “I actually quite like having you around. If I killed you, it would be a nuisance for both of us.”

Before you had time to properly react to this uncharacteristic statement, he jerked forwards without warning. His nose bumped clumsily against yours as he pushed his mouth roughly against yours. Your eyes snapped wide open, staring intently back at him. You knew you could pull away from this unexpected action if you wanted, but for some reason you didn’t. The feeling of your heart thumping against your rib cage and his mouth moving against yours was not unpleasant. In fact, it was almost comfortable…

But as soon as it had started, he pulled back once again. For a moment both of you were still. Only then did you loose your nerve and scuttled away from him, along the wall.

Ayato collected himself and got back to his feet, looking down at you, that ever-present smirk still on his face. Then, without a word, he spun on his heels and took off in the opposite direction.

“Wha…wha…” you stammered.

“See you around, (Name)-kun,” he replied, without turning or even pausing his stride. Watching his back as he strode away from you stirred something in the pit of your stomach and somehow you managed to summon up the energy to yell after him: “Just you wait, Ayato Kirishima! I’ll get you next time!”

This time he paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder, replying: “I’ll look forward to it, (Name).”

_The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name_

**Author's Note:**

> Eek! I don't even know...! It kind of started of as a drabble, but ended up getting a bit out of hand. ^^'
> 
> The lyrics are from the song "You Know My Name" by Chris Cornwell.
> 
> Ayato is from Tokyo Ghoul.
> 
> Also, I apparently get very flustered writing intense romance-y scenes, so I hope that part came out okay.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
